1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner rack structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle in which a storage portion is formed in front of the legs of a rider seated on a seat in the saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Some saddle-ride type vehicles have an inner rack as a storage portion provided in front of the legs of a rider seated on a seat. In the scooter type vehicle disclosed in JP-A No. H11-152068, an inner cover forming the rear surface of a leg shield is formed by an upper-side cover, and a lower-side cover that is a separate component from the upper-side cover, and the lower portion of the upper-side cover and the upper portion of the lower-side cover are lapped together in such a way that the upper portion of the lower-side cover is located more rearwardly in a rear view, thereby forming an inner rack.
According to the above-mentioned structure, by forming the inner cover in two components, a distinctive outward appearance is obtained, and the inner rack can be formed without increasing the number of parts.
Vehicles such as scooter-type vehicles provide an observer with an attractive impression based on their distinctive outward appearance. For this reason, a structure that can form a distinctive outward appearance is desired for various parts.